Visiting the New World
by Eve-the-Charlotte
Summary: Someday, the lovely America would be his, and England would have no idea what had hit him." Hinted Russia/America and England/America.


_Visiting the New World _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairings: Russia/America; implied England/America.

Disclaimer: I don't own APH, unfortunately, otherwise, it'd be triple XXX rated. ;) Oh, and the pairings mentioned here would exist and have a lot more screen time.

Also, this is set in Imperial Russia, around the early 1700's, when America is still a colony of England.

+**HOLY.S*****!.WINTER!+

Russia stared out at the vast fields of wildflowers blanketing the meadow in front of him. The sight of the daisies, bluebells, irises, lilies, and many other flowers took the nation's breath away. His viewing was interrupted, however, by a blonde boy, obviously no more than fifteen or so, popping up in front of him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well," the boy asked, tilting his head to the side, "do you like it?" The boy's eyes were shining with hope; hope that the scene before the giant of a nation would match the aforementioned nation's liking. After all, that's what America brought him here for.

"It is beautiful, солнечный свет, truly it is," Russia said with a smile, then mussed up the young colony's hair. The boy wriggled out of the man's grip, laughing and grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you like it, Россия," the boy cried, still giggling. Unbeknownst to the small boy, Russia's emotions had just gone haywire. The nation stiffened, and he turned to stare at the small child, его прекрасный Америка, wondering where the colony had picked up Pусский.

Before Russia had any more time to ponder how America knew his name, in _his _mother language, and why it was having such an odd effect on him, they were interrupted by the loud, unwelcome shouting of a short blonde man in an over-starched suit and with _very_ bushy eyebrows.

"Oy, there, what are _you_ doing over here, Russia," the smaller man shouted, looking rather annoyed by the tall nation's presence.

Russia bent down a bit so as for his eyes to meet England's, who looked more pissed than ever, since Russia's well-intentioned action offended him, since it made England more aware than ever of the height difference between the two nations. And this really cheesed him off.

"I am merely visiting your newest colony, Англия," Russia said with a small, yet surprisingly dangerous, smile, "am I not allowed to?"

His words, and their phrasing, put England in a rather terrible bind. He couldn't say no, since that would appear far too rude and would probably put himself and his fellow countrymen in a bad position with the, as much as he loathed to admit it, mighty imperial Russia. And that would simply not do. However, he really, _really_ did not wish to say yes and let Russia stay, either. There was something odd, something dangerous, not quite right, and not quite, God forbid,_ European_ in the country's mannerisms and quite simply his aura that deeply disturbed the British Empire. Plus, this was not the first time Russia had been to New World to visit his America, he was sure of it. Alfred was entirely too at ease with the man to _not_ know him well. And, considering England and America's relationship at this time, this bothered the Englishman greatly, very greatly indeed.

"Yes, you may," England began, growing increasingly agitated as he saw a slight smirk form on the giant nation's face, "but you must tell me before you come over here. It is my colony, you know," he continued, with a triumphant smile on his face.

"But Artie," America whined, "Ivan only wanted to play!"

England's eyes widened as he turned to Russia, mouthing, "Ivan?" Russia ignored him, choosing instead to pat the colony's head and ruffling his hair yet again, smiling down at the boy.

"It is alright, Америка, we do not wish to worry Англия, да," Russia whispered in the boy's ear, which had America's mouth shaped into an 'o,' and his eyes shining with the delight of having a little conspiracy of his own.

Their little moment was then interrupted by a rather loud clearing of a certain someone's throat. England was making a 'go away' gesture rather violently to Russia behind America's back. Russia sighed, knowing that his time with America was up for the day and stepped away from the young colony.

Slowly, Russia began to walk away, when he was tackled by a blur of blonde hair and English-made clothing. "Прощай, Россия, Я провожу вас в ближайшее время. Просто используйте путь через Сибирь в следующий раз, ладно? Пожалуйста, возвращайтесь скорее, хорошо, Ваня," the colony whispered in Russia's ear after crawling on top of him. The boy then hugged him again and went running back to England. Russia got up and dusted off his uniform and said his goodbye's to both America and England, the former being the only one to appreciate it.

As Russia boarded his ship, he smiled darkly to himself. Someday, красивый Америка would be his, and England would not have any idea what hit him. Not at all.

I finished this one, yay for me! Hope you guys liked it. By the way, the translations are below, which are hopefully correct, since I don't have a freaking clue how to speak Russian and had to use Google to translate. Hope it's right.

Translations (Russian to English):

Солнечный свет – sunshine

Россия – Russia

Его прекрасный Америка – his beautiful America

Pусский – Russian

Англия – England

Да - Yes

Прощай, Россия, Я провожу вас в ближайшее время. Просто используйте путь через Сибирь в следующий раз, ладно? Пожалуйста, возвращайтесь скорее, хорошо, Ваня - Goodbye, Russia, I'll see you soon. Just use the route through Siberia next time, okay? Please come back soon, okay, Vanya?

Красивый – the lovely


End file.
